


H-A-P-P-Y

by hepcatliz



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Couch Cuddles, M/M, New Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-26
Updated: 2017-11-26
Packaged: 2019-02-06 21:36:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12826596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hepcatliz/pseuds/hepcatliz
Summary: Eggsy was technically on his day off, but had come in to review new intel for an upcoming mission.  He was sprawled on the sofa in his office, music cranked when he heard a knock at the door.  “Come in,” he shouted over the music, dropping the file and turning down the volume.  He smiled when he saw Merlin step into his office, “Merlin, didn’t think I’d get to see you today.”Merlin closed the door and crossed to the sofa.  He paused before sitting, question in his raised eyebrow.  Eggsy rolled his eyes, shuffling over to make room for him, as Merlin perched on the edge of the cushion.  “I didn’t think I would have the time lad.”





	H-A-P-P-Y

**Author's Note:**

> This idea came from an episode of Friends I watched as I went to bed last night, Chandler and Monica tucked up together on the couch, and it plotted itself as I slept. This is my best attempt at getting it out of my brain.
> 
> self-beta'd, please feel free to let me know of any glaring errors

Merlin’s eyes tracked across multiple displays, looking over a number of video feeds. Nodding when he found what he was looking for, he shut down the feed and locked his station. He made his way to the manor above, his “important man on his way somewhere important” aura preventing any interruptions as he moved through the labyrinth of corridors. He knocked on the door to Eggsy’s office, and waited a few seconds before opening the door.

Eggsy was technically on his day off, but came in to review new intel for an upcoming mission. He was sprawled on the sofa in his office, music cranked when he heard a knock at the door. “Come in,” he shouted over the music, dropping the file and turning down the volume. He smiled when he saw Merlin step into his office, “Merlin, didn’t think I’d get to see you today.”

Merlin closed the door and crossed to the sofa. He paused before sitting, question in his raised eyebrow. Eggsy rolled his eyes, shuffling over to make room for him, as Merlin perched on the edge of the cushion. “I didn’t think I would have the time lad.” He sighed heavily, but smiled when he felt the warm weight of Eggsy’s hand at his lower back. He bent forward to untie his shoes, tucking them under the sofa, loosened his tie, and placed his glasses on the coffee table. He turned, moving back on the cushion, to see a look of mild shock on Eggsy’s face. Still smiling, Merlin leaned towards him, but paused. “May I?”

Eggsy shook his head, gathering his wits, and nodded. “Of course!” Merlin accepted the invitation and tucked himself under Eggsy’s arm, settling against his side. Eggsy slowly drew his hand from Merlin’s lower back to his shoulders, and held him tight. Merlin closed his eyes, letting out a long breath, and rubbed absently at Eggsy’s t-shirt.

Eggsy marveled a little once Merlin settled. This thing between them was still new, and for Merlin to trust him like this? To see the man that had quickly become Eggsy’s source of strength and direction, to see him let down his guard and be this vulnerable? It made his head swim. He didn’t quite understand why Merlin would trust him with this, but he promised himself he would _never_ break that trust. That he would protect Merlin, keep him safe from any harm. 

Little did Eggsy know Merlin was feeling nearly the same. Merlin could count on one hand the number of people he trusted like he trusted Eggsy. People he felt he could drop his guard around, that he could be truly just himself. That it was Eggsy, this brash, genius, caring, kind young man made his own head swim. 

Lost in their own thoughts as the music played softly, they stayed tucked safe in the office. Eggsy’s hand lazily roamed Merlin’s back, running lightly up and down between hip and shoulder. Merlin continued stroking absently at Eggsy’s t-shirt, sometimes tracing letters and words onto his stomach. He felt Eggsy release a shuddering breath, but not wanting to break the silence he tapped a question in Morse code. “O-K?”

Eggsy smiled, recognizing the code tapped into his gut. He nodded, not caring if Merlin could see it or not, and tapped his own message into Merlin’s hip. “H-A-P-P-Y.”

Merlin looked up, his grin matching Eggsy’s. He leaned up, smile growing as Eggsy met his lips in a soft kiss. Merlin tucked back under Eggsy’s arm and tapped another message, “M-E-T-O-O.”

Eggsy stretched a little when the music stopped a while later, squeezing Merlin in a quick hug. “Mission’s set for Thursday, right?”

Merlin nodded, “wheels up at 14:00. Why?”

“Can you get away Wednesday night?”

Merlin thought for a moment, but nodded again. “Aye, lad, I can get away. What have you got in mind?”

“Was hoping you’d fuck me into the mattress, send me off in style.”

Merlin pushed back from Eggsy’s chest, eyebrow raised. “Is that so?”

Eggsy barely managed to look innocent, nodding and licking his lips. “Yes, that’s what I was hoping.”

Merlin’s eyes dropped to Eggsy’s mouth and he reached to run a thumb over his lower lip. “I’d hate to let you down lad.” He felt Eggsy shiver at the touch, grinning when Eggsy whined as he sat back to reach for his glasses. Looking back at Eggsy he laughed at the pout on his face, lower lip stuck out comically far. 

Rolling his eyes, Merlin pulled Eggsy to his chest, hugging him tight. “Come now lad, it’s just a few days. I promise, I’ll make the wait worth your while.”

Eggsy looked up, “promise?”

Merlin nodded, leaning down to kiss that soft spot he loved below Eggsy’s ear. He felt Eggsy shiver and whispered, “ _promise_.”

**Author's Note:**

> I figured it would be way to "clever" to name this with morse code, but for those who care, the internet tells me this is what they tapped
> 
> OK: --- -.-  
> HAPPY: .... .- .--. .--. -.--  
> ME TOO:-- . / - --- ---


End file.
